


Drifted Off

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Drifted Off

Drifted Off

Prompt from Starchaserr- Mavin one word prompt: carnival maybe? :3

These tags need more fluffles so here ya go. Fluffles.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael opened the front door of his apartment, a giggling, sugar-hyped Gavin on his heels. The Brit bounced on his toes, nearly tackling Michael on his way into the apartment to use the bathroom. They’d spent the entire day at a carnival that had just come to Austin, going on every ride Gavin could see, trying every sugary treat shoved in front of them by vendors and trying all the games he could until he got an RSI from too many tossed rings.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have had that last soda,” Michael called through the apartment as he dropped the giant plush Pikachu he’d won for Gavin on the couch, throwing his keys and his wallet on the kitchen counter while he looked through his phone at the photos they’d taken.

Gavin took one right before they went in, standing in front of the giant yellow and red signs with his arms wrapped around Michael, his lips smushed against Gavin’s cheek, making him squint and smile at the camera.

Michael took the next, a candid of Gavin standing in front of the shooting range booth, this enthralling look of concentration on his face as he aimed. He hit the target right on that go but as soon as he realised Michael was taking his picture, he choked up and missed the others. Michael felt bad so he took a turn and won the Pika-plushie for his boyfriend, taking a picture right after of Gavin clutching the Pikachu to his chest like it was his most precious possession.

He scrolled through the pictures, ones of Gavin with a chipmunk mouthful of candy floss, Michael with a strong man hammer raised over his head. He’d won that one, of course and Gavin rewarded him for his efforts by plastering himself to his side, giving him a loud, wet kiss on the cheek and swooning, calling Michael his ‘strong macho-man boyfriend’.

The final one he looked at was a picture of them a woman had taken while they were on the Ferris Wheel. It was just before the rides started closing and the fireworks had just started going off. Michael had look at Gavin, seeing his boyfriend watch the flashing lights with a wondrous smile on his face and the reds and greens reflected in his hazel eyes. He just looked so gorgeous that he had to cup Gavin’s cheek and bring him in for a kiss, the woman in front of them, a photographer hired to promote the carnival seeing it as too good a moment to pass by without some sort of documentation.

She approached them after they all got off the ride and sent it to Michael’s phone with the Bluetooth enabled laptop she carried with her. The picture was amazing. It was just as they parted, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed, Michael’s hand on Gavin’s cheek and Michael remembered, it was that moment that he whispered ‘I love you’ for the first time since they’d started seeing each other.

He’d have to get it printed and frame it.

“Gav? Babe, what do you want for dinner?” Michael asked as he put his phone away, walking into the bedroom where he’d assumed Gavin would be getting changed after their day out but Gavin had crashed from his sugar high, lying on top of the covers of their bed, clutching onto his pillow like he did the Pika-plushie with a small smile on his face.

Michael smiled at the sight, shaking his head at his boyfriend while he toed off his shoes, pulling the covers out from under Gavin and throwing them over him, crawling into the bed himself so he could wrap his arms around Gavin and pull him flush against his chest.

“Love you Gavin,” Michael whispered, pressing his lips to the back of Gavin’s neck in a light kiss before he closed his eyes, smiling when he heard the sleepy mumble of ‘Love you too, Mikey’ from Gavin before he drifted off.


End file.
